Gil
Gil, also known by the monikor gmcfosho, is one of the balancing forces of the universe at large, and is known for his overwhelming swag, to the point he has become recognised and respected by even lords such as Jesus Christ of Christianity. As of modern times, he is known for saving the world and wreaking havoc on his foes, whether it be by going back in time to fight Hitler, or causing a rampage with a dragon that he created with a magical concoction. Early life Not much is known about Gil's early life other than the fact that he allegedly went to school once, and never again. In school he was known to be argumentative and would often try to outsmart his teachers, who he already had uncountable years of experience as an adult over. In his retelling of this era in his life from the song, "hold them dear", he depicts himself as an adult wearing a baseball cap, suspenders and a black T-shirt, and he is physically around the same age as his teacher. The teacher had confronted Gil, calling him to the front and asking him a maths question. Gil sarcastically answered back, remarking that the answer was "ƒ(μQ)", and after this the two had a back and forth until the teacher offered him money if he were to solve the problem. Gil robbed the teacher, and told him that the more money you have, the more problems you have. The teacher threatened to get the principal and Gil reportedly taunted the teacher and then implored him to do so, but at the cost of his own life he were to keep testing his patience, and as he caused more chaos in the classroom, it is said that the principal walked by, and simply quietly remarked to himself, "bad a55 kids". Humble beginnings and rise to fame The events that followed from Gil's sole experience with education to fame is unknown, but the next recorded event in history involving Gil would be his golfing experience. There, he met an individual simply known as "Slick Rick", a guardian angel that oversaw the golf course in the center of the universe. There, he competed with 4 other gentlemen who have since never been seen to this day. Naturally, Gil won due his natural prowess in all sports and competitions, most noticeably tennis and Marvel vs. Capcom Gil lived as regular of a life that someone afflicted with the responsibilities of Godhood could, regularly uploading videos to YouTube until one day he decided to reveal a fragment of his true powerlevel with the song, "rifle burs", in which he invented the hardest beat anyone on Earth had ever heard, made out of nothing but gunshots. Gunshots are the beat. Where'd you ever hear something harder than that? With his newfound fame, he decided to take it upon himself to make more songs that would detail anecdotes and experiences from his lifetime. Powers and abilities * Swag - Gil has swag, a force which he himself invented, which is actually lesser known to be an acronym which truly means "Sad We Ain't Gil." With his swag, he has supernatural luck, charisma and much more. Swag is the root of his power. * Immense skill at sports - Gil is known to the very best at every competition, tourney and exhibition.